Famous
by RuthlesslyYours
Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the most famous celebrities in the world….But she's hiding an even bigger secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I know really, really famous people who are terrified every time they walk on to a stage."

~Bill Nighy

**BELLA**

_ I don't remember how I got here._

That's was a lie…I did. It just felt better not to remember sometimes. There are very few people that actually remember the moment…that second when their lives change forever. For me it happened so fast that I was surprised I could still remember. One moment my family and I were living off rice…nothing else just rice and water…and the next I was being flown out to Paris, Madrid, Los Angeles, Milan. All of sudden people cared about what type of lipstick I wore and what type of conditioner I used. I couldn't even walk into a public bathroom without someone asking for an autograph at least once. If I ate a salad and someone caught me on camera the tabloids labeled me worried over my weight. If I ate a hamburger, somehow I had gained fifteen pounds of just fat. It was craziness. It was beyond craziness and yet it was my life…all because of a few choices I made.

I wrote a book, which became a movie, a movie I starred in because I was to damn annoyed with all the actresses they picked, that movie won me an Oscar…two actually because I co-wrote the screenplay. That was it and then suddenly one movie turned into fifteen. Two Oscars became six along with three MTV Movie Awards, three Critics' Choice Movie Awards, and two Canadian Film Awards…plus one Grammy. Just by listing to that I sounded so pompous. I was only twenty-six and yet I felt as though I had lived twice as long sometimes.

"Ms. Swan." The show producer called pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked turning in my chair, the man doing my make up not even bothering to stop for a moment.

"You're on in five."

"Thank you." I smiled before turning back to face the mirror. You think I would get used to my face being like this. But I couldn't do my own make up to save my life. "Wow."

"You like?" He grinned, "I know you have your own people—"

"No it's amazing! Thank you so much."

"Oh thank god. I thought you were quiet because you hated it." He laughed awkwardly.

_ Crap I really needed to stop scaring people like that._

"No, I'm just nervous." I laughed.

His mouth dropped open; "You? You're nervous?"

"Yeah I always get nervous right before I do an interview…or anything else."

"I don't believe it."

_ No one does. People sometimes forget we are human._

"Well it's true. This is it right?" I asked waving my hand over my face. He nodded helping me take of the paper towel around my neck.

"Ummm I know you must get this all the time but do you mind?" He asked holding up his camera.

"Ms. Swan is—" I waved my hand over at my manager…he never really said anything until he needed to. He was always just in the background watching.

I smiled and nodded; "It's okay Jasper. How else will the world know who is responsible for this face."

The guy smiled leaning in next to me and taking the selfie. Seeing the red light flash I stood. Jasper looked me over and then nodded opening the backstage door for me. It was funny no matter what city I was in the backstage of the studio always looked the same; people speaking some language into microphones and running around like chickens. It never failed to amuse me.

I walked up to edge the stage watching as Jimmy finished his intro for me; "Now if you don't know our next guest then you've just probably invented the wheel. Ladies and gentleman please welcome Isabella Swan!"

I took a deep breath before walking out waving to the crowd as I made my way to Jimmy. We hugged for a moment before I sat down crossing my legs.

"Welcome!" He said once again and the crowd just kept applauding.

"I love you Isabella!" Some guy yelled.

"Aww thank you I love you all too!" I laughed at them.

"Wow," Jimmy said looking out to his crowd; "Why don't I ever get a welcoming like that?"

"You mean they don't clap for you? Don't you have one of those 'Applause' signs?" I joked.

"I did until they found out you were coming and their excitement just blew it up."

"Sorry I should have warned you about that." I said.

"Oh so it's happened before."

"They don't call my fans the Swan Nation for nothing!" I turned to the crowd, who once again went wild, it felt like a baseball game in here. Finally when they quited down Jimmy went on.

"Yes the Swan Nation almost broke twitter last night with that dress you wore, lets take a look one more time." He showed it to me on the screen. It was a tight green long body dress with ruffles on the bottom. "Not many can make the ruffles work."

"Thank you. But seriously I just walk into a room and stand still with my arms out," I stood to show him, "and all of sudden this army of stylists make me look like that."

"It takes an army?"

"Do you see how tight that dress is?" I laughed, "No way am I getting in that by myself."

"How about out?" He winked getting a few whistles.

I blushed and shook my head; "Oh my dad would so kill you."

There were a few snickers and he nodded flipping his flash cards; "Oh that's right you're dad is a cop?"

"A sheriff."

"What's the difference?"

"He's been a cop for longer so he knows how to 'get rid of' some guys." I smiled.

"You're worth the risk!" Another person yelled as people laughed.

Jimmy looked straight into the camera; "Sheriff Swan we got his information right here if you need it."

I laughed oh my dad might just take him up on that.

"But in all seriousness you are beautiful. So beautiful you were named People's Most Beautiful Woman." He held up the magazine cover.

"Oh my gosh really?" I asked taking the cover as he handed it to me.

"You didn't know?"

"I tend to not pay attention to magazines. Wow! Thank you guys this is amazing, funny, and ironic."

"How so?"

Placing the magazine back on his desk I shrugged; "I was voted least prettiest person in high school."

He paused for a moment trying to stop from laughing; "Least prettiest person? That was a category in your yearbook?"

"No it was like a secret election my senior year. On the last day I walked to my locker and there it was my award, a headless Barbie doll."

There were a few awws in the crowd.

"Oh no guys I'm alright, really I still have that doll too." I laughed.

"This just proves two things; high school was horrible for almost everyone and everyone is going to regret something at the reunion." Jimmy said as they clapped. "So you were bullied in high school?"

"Was I! Oh my, I hated my boobs so I wore only hoodies all through high school. My hair was just everywhere and to top it off I had braces for like three years."

"And now you're one of the most respected stars in Hollywood, being noted for your seventh Oscar, that's right seventh, with another album on the way. I bet every girl in high school right now is looking up to you."

"No pressure, right!" I added getting a few laughs.

"But there is some pressure right?" He asked me.

"Always. I never thought anyone would notice me let alone look up to me. I have girls and boys writing to me for advice. It's just mind blowing to think about. When you become 'famous' your life isn't just your life anymore."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly some days I do wish I could go back home and just eat icing from the tube." I smiled really wanting some now, "and then there are days were I couldn't imagine doing anything else. This life is constantly a back and forth between love and hate."

"Speaking of love," He wiggled his eyebrow.

"Oh here it comes." I said taking the mug left out for me to drink from.

"You know I gotta ask, just for the poor saps at home and in this audience with you taped up on their wall."

"That's not creepy." I joked. "But go ahead and ask."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Yes." I said getting a few gasp. "With my job."

"Do you know how many heartaches you just caused?" Jimmy pointed into his crowd; "Look that guy almost wet himself he was so heartbroken."

"Sorry." I laughed. "But right now I'm really focused on my work. The spot light doesn't shine forever."

"Believe me. Even if you went away for a year the spot light will be waiting. There are very few actresses with your pure talent and just beautiful soul. " He said and his audience clapped.

"Aww thank you. Really thank you all."

"Ladies and Gentleman, Isabella Swan. Her new movie Soldier of Surrender, comes out this weekend."

I smiled standing as our interview ended. The light flashed red by the camera signaling the commercial break.

"Thank you so much for coming on last minute." Jimmy shook my hand.

"No thank you! It was a lot of fun." I smiled moving towards Jasper and a few of my bodyguards off stage.

There was no time to chat. They just ushered me out the backdoor. Jasper handed me my sunglasses and I sighed placing them on as they opened the door. Keeping my head down I was basically surrounded by screaming fans as I headed into the car.

"We Love you!"

"Just one picture!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"Please follow me back on twitter!"

Finally when I was in and the door closed I took a deep breath leaning into my chair.

"So if you fly out tonight you can be in—"

"Jasper I'm tired I just want to go home tonight."

"What about—"

"Home please. I need a break please." I begged him.

He looked at me and nodded; "Alright."

_Yes!_

I danced inwardly trying to look up at the sky, I missed the stars, but Los Angeles was so bright at night it was almost impossible to see them. Luckily the ride from the studio to my place here in LA wasn't too far. I needed a moment to stop being Isabella Swan and just be Bella.

Finally when the car stopped as we entered the private garage of the Tower my bodyguards opened the door.

"Seth, Jacob. Thanks but I'm okay." They weren't really needed anymore, the Tower was home of some of the most famous people in the world. It was easier to get into the White House then it was to get into here.

"Bella you know they have to walk you to the door." Jasper said and in that moment I wanted to take of my heels and throw it at his face.

"I'm not five jazz I got it. Thank you all but goodnight." I said as politely as possible moving towards the elevator.

"Please just text me when your in."

Ahhh!

"Fine!" I shouted as the doors closed. If Jasper didn't ever stopped worrying he was going to have a heart attack well before he ever should.

"Thank you." I tipped the elevator hop as I got off on my floor.

"Thank you ma'am." He said as the doors closed.

Stepping into my penthouse I grinned at the mixtures of blue and green; teal was my favorite color. Taking my shoes off right at the door, I froze noticing a tube of vanilla icing sitting on my counter along with a silver spoon.

"I could tell you were craving some."

My head whipped so fast to him it might have fallen of had it not been attached. He stood there, in jeans and a simple button down shirt just staring back at me.

"Edward." I whispered running to him. He caught me as I jumped on to him. Kissing me just as hard as I kissed him. There was so much I wanted to say to him but right now I just wanted to be with him.

His hands ripped at my dress as he walked us to the bedroom. Without a second thought he threw me onto the bed pulling the rest of my dress off.

"That's how you got that green dress off." He muttered kissing up my stomach.

"You were watching?"

"Always." He whispered taking my lips once again.

Pulling at his shirt the buttons popped off all over the room as I ran my hands up his chest.

"I'm not sure why you ever disliked these." He said once he had taken off my bra. He cupped them both and I shivered not sure what to say to him. He didn't even give me a chance before he took one of them into his mouth.

"Edward—" I gasped wrapping my legs around him.

He kissed from the top of my breast down my stomach and until he grabbed my panties pealing them off as he made his way further south.

"Edward I haven't waxed." Shit I was supposed to go tomorrow.

"I really don't care." He said right before his tongue entered me. I jumped my breath catching in my throat.

"I— Fuck". I couldn't even speak. I just rocked against his mouth. "Jesus Edward."

He placed and finger in me as I gripped on to the sheets. Finally I couldn't help it I wanted him.

"Edward please, please stop playing with me." I begged. I was ready for him the very first second I came in.

"Say it." He licked his lips and at that sight alone I almost came. He stocked himself above me and itched with need for him.

"Make love to me, Edward." I said clearly even though it felt like I was going to crack at any moment.

"As you wish." He muttered entering me slowly.

_ Shit I should have told him to fuck me. _I couldn't take this torture. Grabbing on to him I pulled him closer to me. He kissed my neck.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered in my ear moving ever so slowly.

"Edward, please."

"Say it."

"Fuck me Edward."

He smirked kissing my lips and I could taste myself on them. Pulling partially out he thrust forward so hard I rose up in response.

"Yes!" I gasped finally getting what I wanted. He held on to my waist pounding harder and harder into me as my nails ran down his body.

I don't now but we rolled and I found myself on top of him. My hands on his chest I threw my head back riding him. He gripped on my breast and hip.

"Fuck baby." He moaned but I didn't stop.

My mouth dropped open and I could feel my eyes rolling back.

"Oh no you don't he pushed forward placing me back on my back again. He lifted my leg up and…and fuck it was perfect.

"Edward—"

"No." He declared.

"So close."

"We do it together."

I didn't think I could wait for him. I didn't want to.

"Come on baby." He whispered right over my face and I opened my eyes to stare into his. It was times like this that I could feel us truly melt together.

With each thrust neither of us broke eye contact. The sweat driped from his nose on to my face and I welcomed it.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

He fell on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him trying to catch my breath. Neither one spoke and that was okay. We hadn't seen each other in a month. There was too much to say.

Finally and sadly he rolled over beside me and I moved into his arms. I loved the way he held me.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I replied.

Again we fell into silence. It shouldn't have to be this way but everything was just so complicated…it seemed like the only thing that was simple was how we felt about each other.

"I can't do this anymore Bella."

"What?" I sat up quickly looking down at him.

"I can't keep pretending like we aren't together—"

"Edward we talked about this."

"Now we're talking again." He sat up as well, "I want to come out about us."

_Shit._

"Edward—"

"Stop saying my name like that." He snapped rising from the bed.

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know what I'm bloody asking for."

"Do you?"

"Seriously?" He asked me angrily. "You know what never mind."

"Edward don't." I begged as he put his jeans back on.

"Don't what? Don't leave? That's all we ever do Bella we fuck, and then we leave each other for only god knows how long."

"That isn't true!"

"You want to know what's not true? You aren't married to your work you're married to ME." He said before stomping out.

"Hey—"

"I'm sick of watching you on television and reading about who may or may not be your boyfriend—"

"This isn't a one way street! I have to do the same thing with you too!"

"Then let's stop!" He yelled back before sighing, "Let's stop being each other's dirty little secret Bella because we are neither dirty or little people. I want my wife."

"Do you know how long marriages last in this business?"

"I don't fucking care."

"Well you should because I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me." He groaned.

"The moment we go public they will do everything in their power—"

He grabbed the sides of my face forcing me to look into his eyes; "Do you love me?"

I fought the stupid tears back and nodded; "More than anyone in this world."

"I love you too. I think about you everyday. I want you twice a day. The days I do not hear from you are the darkest of my life. When people look at you I want them to know, I'm the man you come home to. I'm the man who makes you scream out in bed. It's been two years. I want to meet your father. I want you to meet my family. I'm ready are you?"

I shook my head; "No."

He sighed turning from me but I just grabbed on to him; "I don't think I'll ever be ready but if you want to do this fine."

"Bella I don't want to do this if it will upset you."

"And not doing this will upset _you_." I placed my head on his chest. "I'm just scared."

"I kinda am too." He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"Your braver then me, though." I pulled out of his arms brushing my hair behind my ears. Taking a deep breath I nodded; "Let's go public."

"Should I call?" He asked when I moved to the counter grabbing the icing.

"Yeah."

He nodded grabbing his cellphone coming up right beside me. He didn't dial but just stared at me. He placed his hands on my hip. I hadn't even realized I was naked. That's how comfortable he made me. I could stand in front of him bare as can be.

"Aren't you going to call?" I asked licking the spoon.

"These are our last few moments of privacy." He smiled shaking his head at me as I licked the icing off the spoon again…he was a health nut after all.

He kissed my lips softly before pulling back and dialing.

"I need you to leak something for me." He said brushing my hair back.

_"What sir?"_ The person on the other line asked and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster.

"Prince Edward is dating _the_ Isabella Swan." With that he hung up. Sending the man a decent photo of us.

"That's going to be everywhere by morning." It felt like someone had lifted a bolder of my shoulders…but only for the night.

"Yeah so why don't we just spend the day in bed?" He grinned pulling me to closer to him.

"When do we tell them were married?" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

He shook his head; "Never. That was between you, me and God. Besides my grandmother would have my head. We need to have a royal wedding like my brother."

"You do know just because you call her grandmother doesn't make her any less _the _Queen of England."

"I know."

* * *

Before you click next leave me a little review! lol

I do not own twilight just the plot of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I don't like the idea of famous people.

~Kristin Hersh

**BELLA**

"Good morning Jasper sorry I forgot to text you last night," I said opening the door for him.

"Forget about it. We got a problem." He said already texting on his blackberry. I walked into the kitchen grabbing some orange juice.

"We do?"

"Have you looked at the news? Twitter? Anything this morning?" He asked. "This crazy story circulating that you are dating Prince Edward of England. We've been here before. We just need to get head of the story call the tabloids out for that horrible done photoshop job—"

"I don't think that's the best idea." Edward walked in now in dress pants and a new shirt, "And I thought that was a great picture of us."

Jasper just froze looking to him and then at me. "Bella the prince of England is in your living room."

"Edward met Jasper Hale my cousin and manager. Jasper meet Edward, yes Edward the prince of England."

Edward out stretched his hand to shake his. Jasper still dazed shook it before turning to me.

"So this is real?" He asked.

I nodded handing the juice to Edward; "Thanks love."

"Love?" Jasper repeated; "How far behind am I?"

"Two years." Edward and I said at the same time. Jasper eyes widened as and I think he stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry come again?"

I sighed; "Two years, Jaspers but for the sake of the press Edward and I talked about and we will just say we've been together for eight months."

"Is there anything else I should know?" He asked slowly.

I looked Edward who shook his head and I said; "No."

"That's most likely my manager." Edward said at the doorbell.

"Princes have managers?" Jasper asked him moving to the door.

"Edward why in the world did I fly—" A short woman with even shorter hair stopped upon seeing us. "Ahh bloody hell."

"Bella this is my manager Alice Jackson. Alice, Isabella Swan."

"Hi."

"How long?" She asked us entering. I noticed more than a few bodyguards already outside my door.

"Two years. But we are going with 8 months for the press." Jasper repeated and she looked at him before turning to Edward.

"Two years?"

"I think you too should talk amongst yourselves and well…manage this. Bella and I have a dinner to go to."

"No!" They both yelled at us.

"It is way too crazy for you two to be seen together right now."

Edward fixed his watch, standing taller; "I wasn't asking permission. Bella and I have a dinner to get to."

He took my hand and we just walked out into the hall…hand in hand. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You do know it's only nine am right?" I told him when we entered the elevator.

"My brother called while I was getting dressed. He wants us to come and have dinner with him. The jets already waiting."

"You want us to fly to England? Now?" What the hell?

"I promise I will bring you back."

"No later than tomorrow." I glared at him arms crossed as we rode on the elevator. There were already four people around us and yet I didn't even notice them.

He held up his four fingers; "Princes promise."

"Is that even a thing?" I laughed.

"Sure it is." He said when we reached ground level. We walked to the dark Sudan already parked and waiting for us.

"How did your brother feel when you told him this morning?" I asked placing my head on his chest.

"I'm not sure." He laughed, "I've always been the party prince. He's kind of shocked and confused how we kept it a secret."

"I think the fact that no one expected helped." I had made it clear I wasn't ready to be in a relationship so many times no one would believe it, had it not been for the photo.

"And that our mouths were preoccupied with other things." He snickering kissing my neck. I shivered trying not to give into him.

"The playboy prince and the sweet catholic actress." I whispered trying to think about how cliché we were.

"Can you even be with a catholic?" I asked him. I hadn't even thought about it until now actually. We had talked about it once, when we first met but after that it was just us in bed talking about other stuff…doing other stuff.

"Henry VIII changed the countries religion over a woman so he could be with her." He snickered, "Plus Emmett and Rose are supposed to be the model of royalty remember. I'm the fun one."

"You sure you didn't pick me just because I was forbidden fruit?" I joked and he rolled his eyes. "I mean you're supposed to be with a sweet protestant English girl with a good family like Rosalie. I stead you're with—"

"A very sexy, beautiful, funny, and amazing Canadian Catholic girl. And If I remember correctly I chased you and you picked me."

"I did pick you didn't I." I said proudly holding my head high and he laughed.

"You did and ended my playboy ways." He kissed me again and I kissed him back.

Maybe we were going to be okay.

**EDWARD**

I couldn't deny how worried I was. There were rules. We married English. We married girls from solid families and we stayed out of the press unless given permission otherwise. I was breaking all of them. I purposely dated women I could never marry because it was just easier that way. I had met Bella at a charity ball two years ago. We sat at two different ends of the room and yet both of us found our way outside for a moment of peace.

She just stood there feeding the ducks her biscuit from inside. I liked calling myself a ladies' man but the truth is I was as awkward as they come. Most guys would comment on how beautiful she looked that night or how she had the cutest laugh. No I asked her if she is trying to avoid eating…basically calling her anorexic.

_Smooth real smooth._ I remembered thinking. Usually women over looked my foot in mouth syndrome because of whom I was. But not her she turned to with her hands on her hips and her totally confused expression.

"Are you trying to hit on me cause I can't tell and want to be clear about what's going on here?"

I stared at her for a moment and just laughed admitting that I was. She had that ability. I couldn't really lie to her mostly because she was so honest all the time…it was bloody annoying sometimes. But for the most part it was refreshing. I stood with her talking to her more than I had ever done with any other female not related to me.

I told her I loved her movies and she said she didn't watch any of them but thanked me for the compliment.

Her next two lines made me fall in love with her right there; "You're the prince of England right?"

"Right…"I had laughed.

"Okay I got to know do you ever just slide through the hallways in your underwear? I mean like full on Elvis Presley, jam your heart out, sliding?"

I looked at her laughing so hard tears were coming from my eyes. But she waited grinning widely.

"I'm serious! You guys have all those nice polished floors; you've got to be tempted? Right?"

"I'm English there is no sliding of anything!" I finally managed to say. "You do know of all the questions I have ever been asked that is the weirdest one.

She pouted shaking her head at me before looking back up at the moon; "Such a waste, man I bet that would be fun. Oh my Gosh and your servants? You all have servants right?"

"Yeah" I nodded and she went on as if she had never asked.

"The looks on their faces. I would pay big money to see that."

"I'm sure a lot of people would." I grinned brushing her hair back. She froze and pulled away smiling at me.

"You're sweet. Thank you for sitting and talking with me it's been so much fun. But I hope you know that's all that going to happen right." She said again still honest…still keeping me on my toes.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"How many girls have you slept with?" She asked out of the blue and I couldn't even comprehend what was happening. "Ten? Twenty? Forty?"

"Jeez I'm not that bad of a man whore." I told her before admitting to sleeping with twelve.

She didn't look shocked or even disgusted she just kept the smile on her face. "I've never slept with anyone. So when I say it's never going to happen. I don't mean to insult your pride or whatever. I just mean to be clear. The guy that I'll say yes to, will be the only guy and I don't think that's you. Good night Prince Edward it really was fun."

She grinned with that she headed back inside disappearing like Cinderella. I could have just shaken it off. But I wanted to be that one guy. I needed to be that one guy. I spent three hours talking to her honestly and fully. I was at peace for the very first time and then she was gone. I just knew she was it. Thank God she was famous or else I would have no idea where to get a hold of her.

I called her the following night to ask her out for dinner but she was in Paris. The next week it was Milan after that Madrid. I knew she had a job and she wasn't just avoiding me but part of me couldn't help but wonder if she truly wanted to be with me she could find time right. As my last ditch effort I sent her a video of me 'full on Elvis Presley, jam your heart out sliding' as she called it and the rest was history. She came to England and we spent a full weekend talking and laughing at my private penthouse.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked as we landed. She stretched a little and I smiled kissing her.

"You of course."

"Well I was dreaming of you." She grinned against my lips.

"Really? Can I get details?" I whispered.

"When we are in private of course." She winked at me rising up.

I pout for a moment before getting up with her.

"I'm excited you're here." I whispered as the doors opened.

"Me too."

The moment we stepped out we were faced with them…the paparazzi they had to keep their distance but they were still there.

"Prince Edward over here."

"Isabella!"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Is this serious Edward or is she just another conquest?"

They yelled as we entered the car. Sighing I took her hand into mine kissing the back of it.

"I'm okay. But I don't look pregnant do I?"

I gave her a look "No you do not look pregnant."

"Have you seen Rosalie she is so thin—"

"Bella don't even start."

She rolled her eyes at me as I leaned back into the chair.

"What happens after dinner?"

"What do you want to happen?" I asked.

"What do you want to happen?" She countered.

I placed my hand on her thigh; "You know I have to be in Paris tonight right?"

"I know I'm coming with you."

"Edward."

"On opening night you have to talk to reporters. They will ask you about us. I was the one that wanted this I'm not going to let you face them alone."

"Are you sure—"

"I'll be there."

She took a deep breath…she did that often. She said it helped her clear her nerves.

When the cars stopped she grabbed on to my hands. Whenever I saw her she was so fearless and in this moment she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"It's going to be fine and I'm going to be right here." I told her right before the door opened. We didn't linger outside long enough to hear any of the press before heading inside.

The whole place was cleared out with the exception of;

"Little Brother." Emmett nodded to me.

"Big brother." I grinned.

**BELLA**

"What a busy day you both must have had?" Rosalie smiled behind her cup of tea. What do you say to the duchess of Cambridge? I'm not sure.

_Famous people and royalty man Swan you have moved in the world._

"Not really I've had far more stressful days." I said taking the tea cup.

"You are an actress." Emmett said to me.

That wasn't a question but I nodded anyway; "Yes."

"Do you enjoy it? It must be fun pretending to be other people all day." Rosalie asked. I didn't think she was insulting me but it didn't feel like a complement either.

"It depends on who I have to play. But yes, I do enjoy it."

"And if you didn't know she is also a novelist, and music artist." Edward added beaming at me. I'm not sure if that carried the same type of weight with his "people".

"A modern day Grace-Kelly." Emmett replied, "I couldn't imagine you giving it all up though."

"Giving what up?" I looked to Edward.

"No one is giving up anything." He said up and both Emmett and Rosalie relaxed before smiling.

"Oh, okay. So what's going between you both isn't serious." Emmett just blurted out and Edward clenched his fist.

"Why in the world wouldn't it be?"

"How about we go talk for a moment?" Emmett said and they both rose. Edward kissed my check no say anything before leaving.

"Don't mind them you know how brothers are." Rosalie said politely. "Emmett's always getting Edward out of trouble."

"You think Edward's in trouble because he's with me?"

"No. No. It's just a little selfish of him you know." I had no clue what she was talking about; "You both can't be married and you are so passionate about your line of work. To give that up—"

"I'm not sure why I would have to give that up?"

She looked at me confused; "Bella we can't live our lives like you do. We have people—"

"Last time I checked aren't you all just figure heads?"

Her eyes narrowed; "Excuse me."

"I mean no offenseI really don't. But it is 2014. Your private lives may make the news and such but that is pretty much it other than running charities. The real reason you don't do things is out of tradition. Which I understand is all that is left but still. The people are governed by the people's choice."

"How very American of you?" She bit back her annoyance.

"I'm Canadian actually which still has ties to England, which also makes it possible for Edward to marry me… if he wished to." I added that last part quickly.

She sighed shaking her head; "Edward really isn't the marrying type. I give him credit though, I really do, this is the right direction. I never thought he could keep a relationship for more than a few weeks, maybe two months, and here you two are eight months in. _I mean no offense I really don't. _But you are correct tradition is all that is left. The woman Edward will marry will have to stop whatever she is doing and keep up appearances. She can't be _famous_, at least not you're kind of famous."

I bit my tongue trying to be civil before asking. "How do you live like that? How do you spend your life for people who truly don't care?"

"They do care, no one wants to see their royal family partying with actors and musicians." She said right before Edward and Emmett came back.

"What did we miss?" Edward asked me placing his hand on mine.

"Girl talk." Rosalie and I said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I never wanted to be famous. I only wanted to be great."

~Ray Charles

**BELLA**

"Where are you?" I asked as I took a seat on the jet. Jasper was pissed. The flight to Paris would only take an hour but he was worried that I would be late. Every single one of my stylists were already waiting. He never wanted me to get the reputation for being a diva.

"I can't make it Bella I'm so sorry." He sighed on the other line. "But I will be there right afterward."

"Why?"

He didn't answer.

"It's because of us isn't."

"My grandmother wants to speak to me. I can't just put her off—"

"I have to go Edward we're about to take off." I said hanging up. I threw the phone on to his empty seat.

"He's not going to make it is he." Jasper asked sitting in front of me.

I shook my head whipping my eyes quickly. I was not going to get upset. I was a grownup it was just one night.

"Bella what the hell is going on?" He sighed.

"I met him. I liked him. He liked me. We fell in love. The end." Expect that wasn't the end. In movies that was the end because no one wanted to talk about all the shit that happens afterwards. The stress, the anger, the worry, the pain; we both knew at some point we would let each other down. It just sucked when it happens.

"So what is on the list for the evening? We have the showing and then the after party right?"

"Yep all pretty straight forward."

**EDWARD**

"Two years Edward? Have you lost your mind?" My father yelled at me as I sat in his office. They were all there. Grandmother Queen Anna, my father Prince Carlisle, my step mother Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie.

"Maybe I have." I sighed leaning against the couch.

"Edward this is not a joke—"

"Nor do you see me laughing father!" I snapped back at him. "Yes, we have been seeing each other for two years, as I am sure Alice as already told you. What more do you wish to know? Where we were or what we did perhaps."

"Edward I understand you have feelings for this woman—"

"Esme you and I have maintained a civil relationship due to the fact that you have never tried to be my mother. I hope it can remain as such in this present time." I said already bored with this conversation.

"You will not—"

"Enough." Grandmother sighed, "I may be old but I am not deaf at least I was not before you all began."

All of us went silent.

"Edward how serious is this?" She asked me.

"As serious as humanly possible."

"Then why did you not bring her to us." My father asked me.

"Maybe because I wished to keep some part of my life private. I wanted to know. I needed to know. We could only do that outside of this nicely painted prison you people call a home."

"Watch yourself child." Grandmother frowned at me; "This prison ,as you call it, was built by our blood."

I sighed; "What would you like me to do?"

"End it." Emmett muttered.

"Well that is not an option."

"Besides so soon after the world found out they are dating you want him to break it off with her. That would not look good." Alice tried to help….tried being the key word.

"Very well you all may continue seeing each other until the end of the year and then you will part ways."

"I'm sorry…No actually I am not sorry grandmother but that will not happen."

"Edward you can't be so—"

"What foolish?" I asked them, rising. "Isabella and I will date for the rest of the year and then we shall have a very public wedding and she will be my wife."

"Now he's just gone and lost his mind." Emmett muttered but I did not stop.

"You all will either be there or you will not. If you are not then I will take it as though I am no longer part of this family. For the love of god I am twenty-eight years old. I shall marry who ever I wish and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Losing you all will break my heart but losing her would kill me. So make your choice because I have made mine and I have a plane to catch."

"We are not done here Edward." My father said in shock.

"You may not be but I am." I said grabbing my coat and leaving my ring on the armchair before walking out.

I had to admit it felt good. I paused once more looking back at them.

"Also the wedding will be catholic. Her religion is important to her." I felt amazing as I left.

My driver was already waiting out front.

Pulling out my phone I checked online finding a live feed of Bella at her event.

"Wow you look stunning." The host said as she stepped up. The camera panned her whole body and my throat went drive. She looked beautiful in all red.

"Thank you, this dress was brought to you by Dior." She smiled.

"Dior, on behalf of men everywhere I say thank you." The host said and even I smiled at that. "Oh your new boy toy isn't going to come after me for that is he? How did he get you divorced from work?"

Bella just blushed; "He's just one of a kind."

"Where do you go from a prince though?"

"I have no idea. Sometimes I forget. But tonight he wanted the attention all on me and not us. Let's see if that works out."

_That was good._

"Of course congrats on your movie."

"Thank you so much." She replied before walking away. I really should have been there.

**BELLA**

All I saw were flowers at the door, white roses, my favorite. Sighing I opened the door for him. But I didn't take them.

"There is left over pizza in the oven." Was all I said moving back to the couch to grab my blanket.

"Can we talk?"

"I've been talking all night Edward I don't want to talk." I muttered turning of the television. I had waited all night for him and now I was annoyed he was here. What was wrong with me?

"I understand—"

"I thought you did which is why you promised to come with me and then bailed on me."

He dropped the flowers on the counter. "Bella I told you my grandmother—"

"Yes I know she needed to see you and you couldn't say no because is the queen and your grandmother."

"Then I don't understand why you're so pissed." He frowned leaning against the back.

"I'm pissed because you wanted this!" I yelled back him, "You wanted to come out of the bottle and look were we are now. Do you feel close to me? Do you feel better than we did last night? Because I don't. I feel like shit and it's only been a day."

"It's not like we could have kept it a secret any longer!" He yelled back at me.

"Yes we could have! Or better yet we could have come up with a better game plan instead of just throwing it out there."

"There was no game plan! There was no way to do this easily." He said.

And I nodded walking to the bedroom; "Like I said I'm tried it's been a long day for me and I have to get up early so maybe you should just go."

"I'll take the couch thanks." He muttered moving over to it.

It had only been a day. Crawling into bed I just curled into a ball. Would this always be like this? Would I have to give up everything for him? I never wanted to be famous. I just wanted to be good at something. I just wanted to have my thing. I never felt good about myself and now I had 53 million followers on twitter… now that sounds kind of shallow and if I lost half of them, I wouldn't care. It was just the fact that people cared what I had to say I made an impact in some way in their lives. How do I just walk away from that? I loved Edward but if I left all of my work just to be with him I knew myself well enough to know I would resent him. I would resent our live together and I never wanted that either.

I wasn't sure what I should do.

Sighing I got up, taking my blanket with me as I peeked out the door.

"Are you asleep?"

"No." He whispered in the darkness.

I just stood there for a moment before speaking again; "I'm still angry but will you come to bed away?"

He didn't move for a moment before finally getting up. He came to the door and I couldn't help but notice he was in nothing but his boxers.

_Focus_.

"I don't want us in bed angry at each other." He whispered leaning against the doorframe.

"Well you shouldn't be angry at me I haven't done anything remember." I said and he grinned.

"Of course dear."

"Help me real quick." I rushed back it to the room pulling the bedding of the bed.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I want to sleep in your arms and you don't want to sleep in bed angry so we compromise and sleep on the floor." I told him.

"Or you could forgive me?"

I glared at him; "Don't push you luck sweetheart."

"Can't blame a prince for trying." He snickered grabbing the pillows and throwing them on to the ground.

"Well come on then." I said to him lying on the chest. He shook his head before laying down beside me.

"This isn't half bad." He said and I felt him pull me closer to him his hand rested on my ass.

"No it isn't." I said to him placing my head on his chest. He ran his hands through my hair.

"I love you Bella."

I didn't say anything I just looked up at him; "Then make love to me Edward."

He shifted looking down at me; "You not going to make your appointment in the morning."

"A little cocky aren't we?" I smiled when my phone rang.

Crawling I searched under the bed; "Hi dad."

"So were you ever going to call me?" He asked and I mentally groaned jumping when Edward grabbed hold of my breast.

'What are you doing?' I mouthed to him but he didn't stop he came up behind me grabbing hold of my shirt and just ripping down the center.

"Bella? Bells are you there?"

"Yeah…" I bit my lip when he kissed my neck. "I'm here sorry I forgot to call."

"So this is true then you are dating _the_ Prince Edward."

_The_ Prince Edward's hand traveled between thighs his teeth now tipping my ear.

"Kind of…"

"What do you mean kind of?"

I jumped when Edward rubbed my clit.

"Dad I gotta—"

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dear hang up young lady you may be a superstar but your still my little girl and I would like to talk to you."

Edward pitched my nipple, pulling it hard.

"I know dad I know. It's just…a bad time."

"It's three am there what in the world are you doing?"

"Dad if you knew what time it was why did you call me. I should be sleeping?"

"So you couldn't escape."

Again I bit my own lips as he placed a finger in me.

"Dad I promise I will call in a few hours okay."

"Fine I love you."

"Love you too bye." Hung up as quickly as possible before focusing on Edward; "You bastard."

He pulled his hand from my thighs placing then at my own lips. It turned me on even more as I licked his hands clean.

"I'm just giving you what you asked for."

"I asked you to make love to me." I whispered fighting the wetness between my thighs.

"I now you baby." He kissed my ears, "I know you like rough."

Fuck.

He kissed me and his tongue circled mine as we feel back on the sheets. I pushed him back grabbing on to him rubbing slowly.

"Let's see how much you like it your highness." I told him kissing down his chest. He twitched in my hands as I licked the tip of him.

"Dear god what have I created." He moaned. He had taught me a lot in our time together. The most important for me was bringing him pleasure. From base to tip I licked slowly watching as the abs on his stomach all rose and fell in short gasps.

"Fuck." He hissed when I took him whole. He took a fist full of my hair and I didn't mind. I ran my teeth around him gentle…"Baby I'm not going to make it if you keep that up."

I didn't pay any attention to him doing it again. He moaned out something I could not hear. I let go of him and he came over my hands. There was some things I enjoyed, but the taste of him was not really one of them. But seeing how relaxed and blissful he was when he cums, did bring me a lot of pleasure.

"From now on let's definitely make up like this." He laughed.

"Who said we were making up?" I asked rising as I head for a shower, "You are going to put a lot of work in next round to top that."

"God I love you." He moaned watching me walk.

We were going to make it. We had to, I couldn't imagine my life without him. He was the one guy in the world I wanted to be with…no matter what.

I never asked to be famous but if I wasn't I would have never been invited to that ball and I would have never met him.

For that I could never regret how I got here.

* * *

So that's it! My attempt at a 3 shot! I hoped you enjoyed it!

And I would also like to thank **DayDreamDreamer **for proof reading on such short notice. Thanks so much! I know it's not 100% prefect but believe me guys you don't want to see the ruff draft lol.

Feel free to follow me on twitter at JJMcAvoy!

Please review!


End file.
